This invention relates to coin packaging machines for packaging a predetermined number of coins of one denomination from among coins of different denominations, and more particularly to coin packaging machines in which when a preselected kind of package is changed to another one, coins of the previously designated denomination but which are no longer desired are removed from the packaging section and the machines are made ready for packaging coins corresponding to the newly designated kind of package.
If previously designated and now undesired coins the denomination of which is different from the denomination of coins to be packaged (hereinafter referred to as "undesired coins" when applicable) are left in the packaging section of a coin packaging machine of this type, they may cause troubles in the machine. Therefore, it is necessary to safely and positively remove the undesired coins before the packaging operation of the newly designated denomination is carried out. Furthermore, it is desirable for the efficient use of the machine that the packaging operation is automatically started after the undesired coins have been removed.